Gardien de la paix
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Ses journées n'étaient pas passionnantes mais en tant que flemmard professionnel ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. Mais de temps en temps il espérait un peu plus d'action, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.


**GARDIEN DE LA PAIX**

 _Ses journées n'étaient pas passionnantes mais en tant que flemmard professionnel ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. Mais de temps en temps il espérait un peu plus d'action, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Gardien**. En vrai je parle pas du tout du thème. Voilà, c'est juste Aomine en policier, ça va pas plus loin x)

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Peu importe à quel point son métier était intéressant, les journées d'Aomine étaient toutes identiques. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans les forces de l'ordre il avait pensé qu'il y aurait de l'action, des courses poursuites, tout ce qu'il avait vu à la télé.

Mais... Rien. Il s'était fait berner par ces foutus films américains et il se retrouvait maintenant avec plus de paperasse qu'autre chose. Les seuls moments légèrement intéressants étaient lorsqu'il devait patrouiller, et encore, la plupart du temps il se retrouvait emmerder par la petite vieille au coin du parc qui ne cessait de les appeler pour un rien.

Ses journées n'étaient pas passionnantes mais en tant que flemmard professionnel ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement. Mais de temps en temps il espérait un peu plus d'action, quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

En ce samedi ensoleillé, les choses étaient pourtant différentes. Alors qu'il était occupé à bailler tout en pariant avec un de ses collègues sur le nombre de fois que la petite vieille allait les appeler, il remarqua d'un coin de l'oeil que les autres policiers présents semblaient être assez agités. Curieux, il passa la tête dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Lança-t-il à l'encontre de personne un particulier.

« Un incendie plutôt important dans une maison près de l'école maternelle. » Lui répondit-on.

Il se redressa d'un coup en reconnaissant la rue plus que familière. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se précipiter dehors et d'embarquer dans une des voitures prêtes à partir.

« Aomine ? Personne ne vous a appelé. »

« Y a un incendie ou non ? Roule ! »

Grommelant, le conducteur lui obéit tout de même et partit en direction du lieu. A moins d'une dizaine de minutes en voiture, ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la rue en question. Ce fut à ce moment que le basané commença à suer à grosse gouttes.

« Bordel de merde. » Marmonna-t-il en ignorant le regard que lui lança son collègue. « Mais putain de bordel de merde ! » Cette fois-ci il hurla presque en reconnaissant sa propre maison.

Il n'écouta pas les appels de son collègue resté dans le véhicule et se précipita sans réfléchir vers son domicile avant de se faire arrêter par un pompier.

« Monsieur vous devez reculer, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-il. « C'est chez moi, c'est ma maison, bordel ! » Il essaya de se défaire de la prise du pompier, en vain.

« Aomine ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il regarda qui le tenait.

« Kagami. » Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il réalise qu'il le connaissait bien. « Kagami. » Répéta-t-il. « Ryou ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas prévu de sortir. » Expliqua-t-il à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas comment le roux avait pu comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Il n'y a personne Aomine, calme-toi. »

« Je viens de te dire que Ryou ne travaillait pas, merde ! Il ne travaille pas, il est là, je dois aller le chercher ! »

« Aomine, je te dis qu'il n'y a personne, respire. Tu dois t'éloigner, c'est bien trop dangereux. »

« Putain Baka– »

« Ils sont sortis, Aomine. » Le coupa brusquement Kagami. « Ils sont sortis, ils vont bien, il n'y a plus personne. »

Le policier enregistra lentement ce que son ami venait de lui dire. La boule qu'il avait dans le ventre sembla disparaître et il prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était au beau milieu des camions de pompiers et prêt à traverser le jardin pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation. La chaleur écrasante se fit soudainement ressentir et il se laissa guider un peu plus loin où il reconnut enfin son mari.

Ce dernier se précipita dans ses bras lorsqu'il le vit. Aomine resserra sa prise sur lui, se fichant de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non.

« Pardon Daiki-san, je suis désolé. » Murmura Sakurai, sa voix remplie de sanglots.

« C'est bon, tout va bien, tu vas bien, ça va. » Le rassura-t-il. Il finit par remarquer son amie d'enfance, Momoi, un peu plus loin. « Dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore essayé d'apprendre à cuisiner à Satsuki. »

« Elle s'améliore. » Assura le brun.

Aomine ne répondit pas, posant juste sa tête dans son cou et restant près de lui.

Finalement, il préférait les jours où il ne se passait rien.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
